


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dom!Castiel, Dreams, Grace Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sub!Dean, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Castiel seduces Dean into a little outdoor fun... or does he?





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo, for the square Destiel on my second card.  
> Written for SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Dream Visitations on my card.

Dean stretches lazily, smiling as he feels Castiel’s warm body behind him.

“Hey, Cas,” he murmurs, his voice sleep-rough.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel murmurs back, gravelly voice just as warm as the arm he’s draped over Dean’s side. It’s a possessive hold Dean never liked when he was in bed with a chick – but this is Cas, and the seraph has carte blanche where Dean’s body is concerned.

Also, they’re not exactly in a bed. Dean glances around a little confused, because this is not his bed in the bunker where he went to sleep. They are lying on a comfortable blanket at the edge of a stretch of lawn, in what appears to be a public park. Now that he’s paying attention, he can hear birdsong and the sound of people talking not that far away, notices feet on gravel paths, feels the wind on the exposed skin of his forearm – and his naked feet. What the hell.

“Did you bring us here?” he asks quietly. He doesn’t want Cas to think he doesn’t like it, because he does. It’s peaceful – and Dean always had a thing for the possibility of being caught, and if Cas’ slowly stroking hand on his lower belly is any indication, they are going to do something that would qualify for indecent public behavior.

“Yes,” Cas rumbles, peering down at Dean with a small smile. Dean’s heart warms at seeing it – this is “his” smile, the one Cas only ever smiles when they’re like this. “I thought we’d indulge in your little kink today, Dean.”

Dean shivers, stretches in Cas’ arm. “You spoil me,” he murmurs. “Usual rules?”

Cas hums, tugging Dean’s t-shirt up a little so he can rest his hand on Dean’s belly without the cloth in the way. He strokes his thumb back and forth a little, and Dean purrs a little under the caress.

“Yes,” the angel finally decides, “the usual rules are sufficient. Remind us of them, Dean?”

The hand on his belly slides up and beneath the t-shirt, and Dean trembles as Cas flirts with touching a nipple. “I stay in the position you put me in,” he murmurs, then moans softly as Cas’ fingertips brush one nipple as if in reward. “I – oh – I don’t touch my cock without permission… _Cas!_ ”

Castiel rumbles amusement behind him, but his fingers let go of the nipple he’d plucked. “That’s two,” he murmurs. “Last one?”

“I don’t get to come until you tell me to,” Dean whispers.

“Good,” Castiel purrs before leaning down to kiss Dean, slow and soft and entirely too sweet for Dean’s taste, who tries to entice Cas into a more forceful kiss by nipping at the seraph’s bottom lip. Cas just chuckles. “Impatient.”

“Can’t help it,” Dean murmurs with a grin, then yelps when he’s suddenly on his back, stretched out with his arms over his head, wrists pressed to the blanket by his angel.

“Stay,” Castiel murmurs, pressing down on his wrists a little to reinforce the quiet order. Dean trembles, tilts his head back a little to bare his throat. He doesn’t move when Castiel lets go of his wrists, runs teasing fingertips down Dean’s arms. He flinches when his shirt rips down the middle with a tug from Cas, then moans when a hot mouth fastens around a nipple and starts to suck.

“Cas!”

Blue eyes flick up, and Castiel pulls of his nipple with a smirk. “You may want to keep the noise down, Dean, or you will cause a spectacle.”

Dean flushes, remembering the public setting. He bites his lower lip and whines softly, and Cas returns to licking and sucking with a pleased hum. When a hand cups his hard dick through his jeans, Dean whines again and bites his lip _hard_ to keep from begging. Cas didn’t tell him not to move, so he rocks his hips up into the firm caress and earns a chuckle and a squeeze.

“So very eager,” Castiel murmurs against his chest, then blows over the wet nipple. Dean forgets to rock up and whimpers. “But you are lucky, Dean, as I find I’m eager, too.”

That’s all the warning Dean gets before Cas snaps, in true Angel Fashion, and his jeans and the boxers he knew he wore are gone. All he’s wearing now are the torn remains of his t-shirt, and when Cas sits back between his knees and watches him with hunger in blue eyes, Dean is once again reminded they’re in public. There’s still the sound of people talking, of footsteps on gravel paths. He blushes harder. “Cas…”

“Hush,” the seraph murmurs, and Dean whines softly as tingling Grace prods and pushes at his hole, sliding in in thin tendrils. Cas likes to open him up like this, using tendrils of Grace he then thickens inside Dean until he’s stretched open seemingly on nothing. Dean bites his lip to keep silent as the tendril slowly thickens and writhes inside him, his hands clenched into fists to keep from moving.

“Good,” Castiel purrs from between his legs, blue eyes intense as he watches his Grace inside Dean. A part of him wonders what the angel sees, and then the tendril inside him finds his prostate, and Dean arches and bites his lip harder as his mind goes blank in pleasure.

“That is a very pretty picture,” Castiel rumbles, and Dean whimpers as Grace wraps itself around his still-sensitive nipples and tightens until he’s panting, twitching under Cas’ hungry gaze. He’d writhe, but he knows the punishment for moving without permission and really wants to get fucked.

“Cas,” Dean knows he’s already begging, can hear it in the pleading sound of his voice, but he doesn’t care. It’s been too long since he was spread out for Cas like this, the pleasure too much to endure, and the added risk of getting caught like this has him clench down on the Grace in his hole greedily. Being naked in public like this while Cas is still dressed fully in his suit and trench coat is another turn-on. Dean’s skin tingles. “Please, Cas, need you.”

“You always do,” Cas rumbles, amusement in his voice, and Dean whines as the tendril of Grace inside him thickens and stretches him further. He feels open and ready, and wants Cas’ hot dick inside him, as good as the tingling Grace feels. Cas is better.

“Please, Cas, please, fil me up, need you so bad, please…”

It’s a breathless, whispered litany as he’s fucked slowly by Cas’ Grace, pinned in place by Cas’ command and his own will to obey. The Grace on his nipples pulses and tightens, and Dean whines and arches up again. “ _Please_!”

“Since you beg so nicely,” Cas rumbles, and then there are hands on Dean’s legs, guiding them around Cas’ hips, and a thick, hard cock nudging at his hole, and Dean whimpers in relief as his angel pushes in slowly, replacing Grace with hot, hard flesh. Cas is still fully dressed, just opened his pants enough to remove his cock, and Dean can feel the fabric brush his legs, his ass. He moans softly.

“So hungry for my cock,” Cas murmurs, and Dean can feel himself blush as his hole clenches down on Cas greedily. The seraph chuckles, and then he’s moving. His patience is wearing thin, too, because Dean gets fucked with hard, fast thrusts almost immediately, and it’s all he can do to cling to Cas with his legs and dig his fingers into the earth above his head to keep them there. He wants to touch his lover, stroke his hands over Castiel’s skin, ruffle his hear, tug him down for a kiss just as hard and deep as he’s getting fucked, but he can’t.

Cas ordered him to stay like this, and he won’t disappoint his angel, even if it costs his sanity.

“Such an obedient little thing today,” Cas praises, and then Dean gets kissed just as he wanted, wet and deep and almost filthier than the pounding his hole is getting. He moans into the kiss, opens his mouth and lets Cas take what he wants from him.

Angelic stamina is a thing, as Dean learned early on, and he has no idea how long Cas wants to fuck him today, but Dean is human and he can feel his body gear up towards an orgasm, and whimpers into the kiss. Cas laughs into his mouth.

_Want to come for me, Dean?_

Dean whines again at Castiel’s rough purr in his mind, nodding a little. Cas doesn’t let up from sucking on his tongue, nor does he slow the pace at which he’s fucking Dean.

_Not quite yet, I think._

Dean yells into Cas’ mouth as Grace wraps itself around his balls and the base of his dick, effectively cutting off any and all chance for him to have an orgasm until Castiel allows it.

_You know the rules, Dean._

He does, and Dean sinks back with a low whine. Cas chuckles and keeps moving, keeps kissing Dean as he fucks him hard and deep, nailing his prostate with every other thrust in. He’ll feel this for days, and Cas fucks him until Dean is mindless with it, a pliant, blissed-out mess beneath his angel, the pleasure bordering on pain. Dean’s begging without words now, only thoughts of _Cas_ and _please_ running through his mind, his mouth slack beneath Castiel’s insistent kiss.

Only then does Castiel pull back. He doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t even slow his pace, but he wraps one hand around Dean’s painfully hard dick and squeezes.

“Cum for me, Dean.”

The Grace around his balls disappears, and the only thing keeping Dean from screaming as he comes, painting his belly with his release, is Castiel’s Grace, clamped over his mouth and muffling the sound.

Dean’s orgasm seems to last forever, spurt after spurt from his dick as his muscles clench around Cas’ hard cock in his hole. He’s a wreck when his body finally calms, panting and blissed-out, and he moans quietly when Cas removes his Grace from his mouth.

“Ready?” the angel asks, a little breathless himself now, and Dean moans and nods, clenching down again as best he can. Cas groans, and then his hips loose their steady rhythm, fucking into Dean hard a few times before wet heat fills him. Dean purrs in satisfaction, his spent dick twitching a little. He loves the feeling of getting filled with Cas’ cum.

His angel finally stills within him, above him, just a little disheveled and sexy as hell, and Dean smiles lazily. He knows he’s allowed to move now, to touch, and he reaches up and cups Cas’ face with a trembling hand. The seraph smiles and turns his head to kiss Dean’s palm.

Castiel reaches down and unwinds Dean’s legs from around his hips, but he doesn’t pull out. Instead, he drapes himself over Dean, kisses him slow and soft as he covers him with his body, hides them with his trench coat. Dean sighs at the warmth covering him and pushes his arms beneath the coat to wrap them around Cas, then flinches when Cas removes the Grace from his nipples. Cas soothes him with a kiss, strokes his hands over Dean’s arms, cups his face tenderly. Blue eyes shine with warmth as he watches Dean.

Sated, warm and feeling utterly safe and loved, Dean smiles up at Castiel. “I love you, Cas.”

His angel smiles back, warm and tender. “I l – “

 

Waking up is painful.

Dean is alone, fully dressed, in his bed in the bunker. The single light he always leaves on casts cool light over the walls, and as memory comes rushing back, Dean curls into a ball and keens. He doesn’t have the strength for anything else.

It was a dream, nothing more. He knows it really was Castiel, because he can feel him still, his nipples sensitive and tender, his hole open and puffy, and his boxer briefs are sticky with his own seed, but now it’s just another painful reminder of all that he lost.

Dean curls up tighter and pulls the blanket over his head, and in the darkness of his nest, he cries silent, bitter tears.

 

 

Being ripped out of Dean’s dream is painful.

Castiel gasps, flails and wants nothing more than to smite, to rip the being apart that dared pull him from his lover, his love – but he can’t, and he knows it.

He struck a deal, never believing he’d have to pay up – Castiel and happiness weren’t exactly the best acquaintances. And then it had happened, Dean looking up at him after they’d had sex – very much like the scene he’d just conjured up for them in Dean’s dream, and his hunter had smiled and spoken those three small words.

_I love you_.

Cas had been happy, then, really truly happy – and the Empty hadn’t forgotten. Castiel, or Jack.

Castiel hadn’t renounced their deal, despite everything that had happened in the meantime, and he’d followed the Empty into its realm, hoping he’d be with Dean in his dreams – but the Empty had other ideas.

Now, the ancient entity looks at Castiel with curious eyes.

_Why do you keep torturing both of you like this, Castiel?_

Cas doesn’t answer, and the Empty laughs. It chose to appear in Naomi’s vessel, this time, and that alone has Cas wanting to unleash everything he has, but he doesn’t. Instead, he lets the Empty touch his forehead and throw him back into a dreamless state that’s not sleep and not death, and as he starts to slowly, so slowly work his way back to a state where he can dream-walk and reach his lover, Castiel sends out a single, desperate thought.

_Wait for me, Dean. I’ll find you again._

 

 


End file.
